


Something Fun

by egbrandt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egbrandt/pseuds/egbrandt
Summary: Sirius just wanted something fun. Remus wasn't looking for anything serious.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**i had fun last night. we should see each other again some time**

_Who is this?_

**sirius? you gave me your number?**

_I absolutely did not give you this number._

**oh... ~~you're not~~ I must have the wrong one**

_How did you find this number?_

**must've changed a digit or two. sorry for bugging you**

_No, sorry, it's fine. Just ~~didn't know this phone could get texts~~ don't give many people this number._

~~**oooh** **interesting**~~ **fbi or cia?**

_What? Neither. Just a private person._

**oh, you're on the run?**

_No! What are these theories?_

**well why else do you have a secret phone?**

_Who said it was secret? Maybe I just don't have many friends._

**so that's really it? you're just a loner?**

_Yep._

**i don't believe you, but it's okay. i'll find out eventually**

~~_Probably not._~~ _There's nothing to find out._

**again, i don't believe you**

_Why not?_

**you seem far too interesting not to have any friends, so there's obviously something you're hiding**

_I swear I'm not interesting._

**i beg to differ**

_Well, you don't have to beg._

**hah**

**what's your name?**

_Why do you need to know?_

**so you are hiding something!**

_Fine, fine. Remus._

**nice to meet you, remus. i'm sirius**

_Same to you, Sirius._

**so if you're not hiding anything, tell me about yourself**

_What do you want to know?_

~~**what do you do for fun?**~~ ~~**who's** **your favorite author?**~~ ~~**where do you live?**~~ ~~**h** **ow**~~ ~~ **old are you?**~~ **do you have any hobbies?**

_I paint sometimes when I feel motivated. I can also play the piano._

~~**holy shit, musical AND artistic?!**~~ **that's really cool! i'd love to see your paintings ~~and~~ or hear you play!**

 ~~ _You would?_~~ _I'm not very good._

**can i be the judge of that?**

_No one's seen my paintings before. ~~I'm pretty self conscious of them.~~_

**could i be the first?**

_No one's heard me play the piano either._

~~**again, could i be the** ~~ **~~first?~~ so no one knows how crazy talented you are?**

_I'm not talented._

**i don't believe you**

_Why not?_

**you're probably being too hard on yourself. you need an outside opinion**

_What? Like you?_

**yes, like me**

~~_Maybe some day._~~ _I'm sure my own opinions are just fine._

**i'm sure most of them are, just maybe not this one**

_You might be wrong. ~~How are you so confident?~~_

**prove it**

_How?_

**guess you'll just have to show me your insane painting and piano skills**

~~_But I'm scared._~~ _No._

**then i continue to believe you're amazing**

_That's not fair._

**sorry, bud, i don't make the rules**

_You literally do, though_

**true, but they seem like good rules**

_They're not_

**agree to disagree**

_No_

**okay**

**how old are you?**

_Why do you want to know so much about me?_

**isn't this how people make friends?**

_I wouldn't know_

**right, because you're a "loner"**

_Why the quotations? I am_

**sure. anyway, i'm merely trying to befriend you**

_Why?_

~~**you ask that a lot**~~ **why not?**

 ~~ _Lots of reasons._~~ _I don't know_

**you never answered my question**

_Oh, 24_

**thank god**

_What?_

~~**glad i'm not flirting with a 70 year** **old**~~ **i'm 22, just glad you're around my age**

_Oh, cool_

**it is**

_Can I ask a question?_

~~**you just** ~~ **~~did~~ yes**

_Do you have friends?_

~~**are you really that** **lonely?**~~ **a few. they're great**

_Tell me about them?_

**it's mainly just james and peter. james is more like family than my biological one. peter's a wonderful friend, and he's always there when you need him**

_They sound amazing_

**they are**

**what about you?**

_What about me?_

**got any friends?**

_You'd be the first_

~~**how?** **really?**~~ **i'm honored**

_Thank you_

_I ~~doubt~~ hope I'll be a good friend to you_

**so far you've been nothing but pleasant**

_We'll see how long that lasts_

**what do you mean?**

_There are lots of things you don't know about me that aren't so pleasant_

**hopefully they're not things that mean we can't be friends**

_Not necessarily, but you probably won't want to be my friend once you know_

~~**so mysterious**~~ **i doubt that**

_You don't know that_

**i know i like talking to you**

_We barely know each other. That could change_

**i hope it won't**

~~_Me too._~~ _But it might_

**we can worry about that if it happens, but right now i like talking to you**

~~_Why?_~~ _I like talking to you, too_

**good**

_I hope it is_

**it is**

_What do you do for fun?_

**remus, are you trying to befriend me as well?**

~~_Doing my best._~~ _Is it working?_

**very well**

**i like to sing and read sometimes**

~~_Cute._~~ _Favorite book?_

 ~~**The Great** **Gatsby** ~~ **~~Frankenstein~~ ~~The Little Prince~~ The Princess Bride**

_There's a book, too? I thought it was just a movie_

**there is, indeed. it's better than the movie, if i do say so myself**

_How? The movie's amazing!_

**just goes to show how incredible the book is**

_I should read it some time_

~~**you could borrow it from** **me**~~ **yes you should**

_I will_

**good**

_Favorite singer?_

**harry styles**

_Good answer_

**he's unbelievably talented**

_It's not fair. Favorite song by him?_

**oh god, don't make me choose**

_Too late, I'm making you choose_

**medicine**

~~_Fuck yes!_~~ _That's a great one_

**i agree**

_Can I ask you a kinda personal question?_

~~**i have nothing to** **hide**~~ **fire away**

_What's your family like?_

**~~crazy~~ ~~psychotic~~ ~~insane~~ can you be more specific?**

_Like, do you have any siblings?_

**yeah, i have a younger brother, regulus**

~~_Your parents liked fancy names, huh?_~~ _Do you two get along?_

**~~sometimes~~ ~~it's complicated~~ we don't talk much anymore**

_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that_

**it's okay. we didn't talk much to begin with, and when we did it was mostly fighting**

_Again, I'm sorry to hear that. Fighting with family is never fun_

**do you have siblings?**

_I'm an only child, actually_

**lucky**

_Sort of. Got lonely sometimes_

**yeah, i get that. it felt lonely when reg and i fought**

_It's not a good feeling_

**what about your parents?**

_Lived with them until I was old enough to move out. Got on with my mom just fine, but dad and I fought a lot_

**that's rough, i'm sorry**

_It was okay sometimes_

**still**

_What about your parents?_

**lived with both until i was old enough to leave and haven't talked to either of them since. they're both nutters**

_Nutters, how?_

**racist, homophobic, classist pieces of garbage**

_Okay, similar to my dad then_

**fun, isn't it?**

_The best_

**hey, can i text you later? i should probably be getting to class**

~~_No, don't go._~~ _Of course, have fun_

**i won't**


	2. Chapter 2

**i was almost late because of you**

_How can that possibly be my fault?_

**i lost track of time talking to you**

_Still doesn't sound like my fault_

**it definitely is**

_Sure_

**what are you doing?**

_Talking to you_

**anything else?**

_Laying in my bed_

**what were you doing while i was gone?**

~~_Waiting for you to get back._~~ _Checking if the Princess Bride is at my library_

**is it?**

_No, sadly_

**you could borrow it from me sometime**

_You own it?_

**yeah**

~~_Cute._~~ _That would be great_

**sounds like a plan**

_So what's your class for?_

**it's a lit class. i'm regretting my choice to become an english major**

~~_Cute_ _nerd._~~ _Not as fun as you expected?_

**exactly as fun as i expected. don't know why i chose it**

_Why did you choose it?_

~~**it's embarrassing**~~ **i'm passionate about language and wanted to study it**

_What do you want to do with your degree?_

~~**well, i want to be an** ~~ **~~author~~ teach maybe? that seems unlikely though**

_Teaching seems fun_

**it feels like a lot of work for little reward**

_The reward is the opportunity_

~~**that's sweet**~~ **you'd be a good teacher**

 ~~ _You don't know that._~~ _I've thought about it_

**why don't you?**

~~_It goes back to those things you don't know about me._~~ _I don't know_

**are you in/did you go to college?**

_I didn't go. Just didn't seem like the right path for me_

**what was the right path for you?**

_Just got a couple jobs to save up some money and moved somewhere remote. Been working online since_

**what do you do online?**

_I mainly tutor high school kids_

~~**awww** ~~ **that's pretty close to teaching**

_Not quite the same, though_

**no, not quite, but it's close**

_Close as I'll ever get_

**why?**

~~_Because I can't bear to be near kids._~~ _Just don't think it'll ever happen_

**oh, i'm sorry**

_It's okay. It was my choice_

~~**you're strange** ~~ **~~i like it~~ you're right**

_About what?_

**there's a lot i don't know about you**

_Told you so_

**that doesn't mean it's a bad thing**

_How would it be a good thing?_

**i like learning new things**

~~_Oh._~~ _I do too_

**good ~~you have a lot to learn with me~~**

_What are you doing?_

**cleaning my kitchen**

~~_Ew._~~ _Why?_

**just had lunch**

**also why should i need a reason to clean my kitchen?**

_Because cleaning should only be done when it's absolutely necessary_

**what do you qualify as "absolutely necessary"?**

_Like when there's a smell_

**oh no you're one of those people**

_Oh no, you're one of THOSE people_

**cleaning is a good thing**

_As long as it's not me doing it, cleaning is okay_

**so you're just lazy?**

~~_Nah, just depressed._~~ _I mean, if you want to be harsh about it_

**what would you call it?**

_A statement_

**what's your statement?**

_That cleaning is for the weak_

**if you say so**

_You concede! I win!_

**was this a competition?**

_Obviously_

**mhm obviously**

_Everything's a competition_

**it is?**

_Yes_

**that might be a problem**

_Why?_

**i get really competitive**

_Why is that a bad thing?_

**i'll win**

_Win what?_

**everything**

_I highly doubt that_

**you shouldn't bet against me**

_Why? Because you'll win?_

**yep**

_Sure_

**it's true**

_I don't believe you_

Who is this?

_What?_

I took Sirius's phone because I want to know who he's been texting

_Oh, I'm Remus_

Remus, huh? Interesting name

_~~Uh~~ Thanks_

I'm James

_Oh! Sirius has told me about you_

Oh no, he has?

_All good things_

That's kinda hard to believe

_Why?_

He shows affection by teasing and name-calling, so he normally doesn't say the best things about me

 ~~ _Good to know._~~ _Well he's only said good things so far_

Sorry for taking you away from him

_It's okay_

I just had to meet the person that was making him smile like that

_He's smiling because of me? ~~Cute~~_

More than he has in a while

 ~~ _What do you mean by that?_~~ _Why?_

I was hoping you could tell me that

_Well I haven't done anything_

I think you have

_What have I done, then?_

Made him happy

_I don't know how_

Me neither, but keep doing it

I like seeing him this way

_Good, I will then_

Good

I'll let you have him back now

_Okay. Good to meet you, James_

You too, Remus

One more thing

_Yes?_

Don't hurt him, okay?

_I don't want to_

Good

Keep it that way

**i'm back. what did he tell you?**

_Nothing bad_

**no embarrassing stories then?**

_Are there embarrassing stories I should know?_

**no, nope, absolutely not**

_It's okay, I'll just have James tell me all of them some day_

**no, you can't!**

_Why not?_

**he's a liar. he'd make stuff up to make me look bad**

_I don't think he would have to make anything up to do that_

**hey!**

_I'm kidding!_

**i know, no offence taken** ~~**you're right anyway** ~~

_~~~~Maybe you should tell me those embarrassing stories yourself so he doesn't have to_

~~**maybe some day**~~ **not right now**

_Okay_

_James said you were smiling because of me_

~~**i'm gonna kill him**~~ **he did?**

_He did_

_I think it's cute_

~~**oh** ~~ **~~you're cute too~~ ~~i'm blushing so hard~~ thanks. all because of you, rem**

_Rem? Are we at the nickname stage now?_

**for someone who only has one friend, you know an awful lot about making friends**

_I've thought about what it would be like_

**well you're doing an excellent job**

_Thank you. For the record, you exceed my expectations_

~~**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH** ~~ **~~you're so sweet~~ thank you, that means a lot**

_You're very welcome_


End file.
